


Strike a Match

by girlfromcarolina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Writing Prompt, hot and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/girlfromcarolina
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 5. Hot and SexyBuck gets the idea to stage his own photoshoot with Eddie in his apartment for this year's LAFD calendar. He calls it fun, while Eddie calls it an exercise in self-control.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Buddie First Kiss Week 2020](https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Day 5: **Hot & Sexy** | Domestic

“You sure you want to do this?”

Buck looks back at Eddie with a wide grin. “We’ve already gone over this, man. One of us needs to win that calendar spot this year. No one’s gonna beat us if we team up.”

Nothing against Chimney and his reign as Mr. April, but according to Buck’s logic, the two of them had unintentionally sabotaged each other last year. Now that they’ve moved past all the jealousy and insecurity and their friendship is on solid ground, Buck figures they’ve got a better shot. Eddie can’t help but go along—Buck’s boundless enthusiasm is contagious. Not to mention what he can coax out of Eddie with that smile of his.

Evan Buckley is a menace. A selfless, gorgeous, blue-eyed menace who’s got Eddie wrapped around his finger. Not that he has any idea, of course, and Eddie is content just to have Buck back in his orbit. He thinks about pushing for more—can’t help it when Buck is just _there_ , right up in his personal space, every time Eddie turns around. He’s gotten used to having Buck close; Eddie doesn’t want to risk losing that.

“Come on, Eddie.” Buck gives him a friendly nudge on the shoulder. “It’ll be fun.”

 _Fun_ was hanging out at the house with his best guys on a Friday night, watching a movie or playing video games, even when Christopher insisted that he wanted to be on Buck’s team. Fun was a trip to the park, trying a new recipe together, or hanging out at a bar.

Eddie wouldn’t classify tonight as _fun_. If he had to describe it, he’d call it ‘an exercise in self control.’ Buck’s brilliant idea was to stage their own photoshoot here in Buck’s apartment. The sun is just starting to set, bathing the entire space in a warm, golden glow. Even Eddie admits that the light is perfect for what they’re trying to do.

“You want to go first, or should I?” Buck asks. He’s wearing a white T-shirt that’s a little too snug and jeans that should come with a warning label. The denim looks like it’s been painted on his thick thighs and around his hips.

“You can shoot me first,” Eddie offers, hoping it will distract him from the sight of Buck looking so goddamn hot.

Buck claps his hands together and grabs his phone. He’d boasted at the station about downloading the right apps and filters to create the best submission photos. “Should we start inside or outside?”

They decide to use Buck’s little patio first, hoping to exploit the natural light and gorgeous city backdrop. Eddie’s dressed similarly to Buck in dark jeans and a black henley, sticking with the classics. He moves stiffly between poses, following Buck’s directions no matter how ridiculous they sound.

“Give me something hot.”

“What?” Eddie stammers, sure he must have misheard.

“You know, something sultry,” Buck explains, still grinning. “We wanna show them that we can sell the crap out of these calendars.”

“I don’t know, Buck.”

He takes a step towards Eddie. “Hey, you helped me figure out that this is about more than B.M.I. and flexing my muscles,” he says, flexing slightly for show. Eddie can’t help his reflexive smile. “It’s about personality, too, and your personality, _Edmundo_ , is sultry and sweet. Speaking of which, I’m glad you went with the five o’clock shadow. It looks good.”

Eddie doesn’t know which part of that speech to focus on first: the sincerity or the shameless flirting. He’s grown accustomed to both from his best friend, though the latter isn’t usually aimed in his direction.

“How about taking your shirt off?”

That raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? What happened to personality?”

“You can show it off without a shirt,” Buck says with a wink, aiming the phone at Eddie, who figures that if Buck is going to dish it out like that, the least Eddie can do is give as good as he’s getting.

He strips off the henley in one fluid move. If the shimmy he adds at the end just _happens_ to leave his jeans riding a little lower on his hips, then so be it. He expects Buck to wolf-whistle dramatically, or whip out some casually flirtatious comment—something they can easily brush off as a joke the way they always do. Instead, Eddie watches the heat ignite in Buck’s eyes, his teeth catching on that plump, pink swell of his bottom lip.

There have been hundreds of _almosts_ between them. Eddie wonders if this is the moment when it finally clicks.

“Is that better?” Eddie asks, cocking his hip and fixing Buck with a stare that would be impossible for a man of his exploits to misread. 

Sure enough, he lowers the phone and crosses the short distance between them. “Almost...” Buck says, low and full of meaning, as he sets his palm on Eddie’s hip and turns him a fraction of an inch. His hand is warm like a brand—Eddie desperately wants to be marked as his. “There, that’s perfect.”

He doesn’t move away to take the photo, boxing Eddie against the patio wall with his slightly larger frame. The sun lights up their skin, adding heat to what’s already building between them.

“Gonna take the picture?” Eddie whispers, realizing that they’ve moved even closer together, heads tilting in concert and bringing their lips within brushing distance.

Buck shakes his head, bumping his nose against Eddie’s. “I should. I want to remember this moment, but I don’t want to move away.”

“Then don’t.”

Buck’s hand slides around Eddie’s back at the same time Eddie reaches for his neck. Eddie’s body sways naturally against Buck’s until they’re pressed together from their knees to their chests, the photoshoot completely forgotten. All Eddie can focus on is the feel of his best friend, soon to be more, against him and how _right_ it is. Evan has always been a force of nature; he blew into Eddie’s life and dismantled the careful order he tried to maintain. Turns out, Eddie’s life needed to be upended. Besides his son, Buck might be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“You look fucking amazing right now,” Buck says against his lips.

“So do you,” Eddie assures him, staring at the golden light on Buck’s cheeks and wondering how he got so damn lucky.

One of them needs to take that final step and seal the deal. They’re both brave men—running into a burning building is literally in their job description—but Eddie knows it’s different when they're putting their hearts on the line. He trusts Buck to keep his safe, and if he needs to be the one to cross the line first, then so be it.

He leans up at the same time Buck mutters, “ _Fuck_ , Eddie…” and tilts his chin down, meeting Eddie in the middle.

The second their lips touch, Eddie knows that this is his last first kiss. Buck’s lips are so full and soft, cushioning the kiss as it deepens from chaste pressure to a more thorough exploration. He’s never kissed anyone like Buck, never felt so completely wrecked by a kiss. It’s confident, consummate, and everything Eddie never knew he needed. And he must be doing something right in turn, as demonstrated by the little moans slipping past Buck’s lips.

Their tongues slide together as their hands refuse to let go, holding each other in place as they stand there and let the sun set behind them.

Eventually, Buck releases Eddie’s bottom lip from a gentle hold between his teeth, hands settling at the small of Eddie’s back.

“We’ve lost the good light,” Eddie tells him, giddy and grinning.

“Doesn’t matter,” Buck says, blue eyes fierce and possessive, “I’m keeping today all to myself.”

Eddie feels the exact same way, a laugh bursting from his chest as Buck grabs his hand and pulls him inside the apartment.


End file.
